1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates broadly to packaging having a lidding film, which is resistant to tampering. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a particular type of polyester shrink film in combination with a particular type of tray or similar-type food support to provide a packaging system capable of venting steam while remaining tamper resistant.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Broadly speaking, consumers are very interested in having assurance that the packaged products they purchase have not been adulterated in some way. A need therefore exists for an effective and economical means for tamper resistant packaging comprising a lidding film. A further need often exists for such packaging to be tamper resistant even during (or after) subsequent warming or heating of the package contents, particularly when the package contents is a food.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,491,510 to Sternau and U.S. Pat. No. 3,508,380 to Nakamura show packaging machines which apply shrink film as a lidding to rigid containers.